


Spank a Moose, Spank a Moose, Will You Do the Fandango?

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), Dom/sub Play, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker, Explicit Sexual Content, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Military Kink, Polyamory, Rimming, Sam's Birthday, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Sub Sam Winchester, Teacher/Student Roleplay, gabriel in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It's Sam's 40th birthday and his angels have something very special planned to celebrate.





	Spank a Moose, Spank a Moose, Will You Do the Fandango?

**Author's Note:**

> *Sneaks in the next installment and looks at the calendar* Yeah, I know. These things take time with life and what not. I hope you enjoy this little birthday party. 
> 
> As a reminder: I'm marking all parts as explicit where there is sex or not. It's easier.
> 
> Many thanks and trickster angel appearances for @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL) for being beta.
> 
> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Everyone needs some validation on the weekends. :D
> 
> You can find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Gabriel finished adding the final touches to Sam’s birthday cake which they’d be having the next day. All the while he’d been baking and decorating the dessert, Gabriel had been thinking about him and his mates. With the re-introduction of Dean and Castiel to the nest for most nights it left the trio without much privacy or time to do anything elaborate in the way of sex. That and Lucifer’s more frequent use of his more commanding nature was stirring all sorts of interesting ideas in the younger archangel’s head. One particular idea included an old conversation he and Sam had back when they first got together and Gabriel surprised him on a hunt at a college. They’d discussed, more like mentioned, the idea of Sam playing the innocent little college boy that would be corrupted by him and Lucifer. It was still a tempting concept that had Gabriel adjusting himself more than a few times while he worked. 

Deciding to finally do something about all of this and in lieu of Sam’s upcoming fortieth birthday, he wiped his hands clean and went in search of his mate. Finding him in the library, as usual, with his nose buried in several books, Gabriel wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed the curve of his neck. “Hey, Samshine. You busy or can I pull you away for a minute?”

“You can pull me away,” Sam chuckled. He turned around. “What’s up, Gabe?”

“I was thinking,” Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, brushing it back from his face. “Your birthday is tomorrow and the three of us haven’t had much time alone. What would you say to a night away, just you, me, and Luci?”

“I’d like that,” Sam said with a warm smile. 

Gabriel sank down into Sam’s lap with a contented sigh, “Would you be open to a little playing too? Maybe something where you are...submissive?”

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel. “Something like what Luc’ did for our anniversary?” he asked. 

“Nothing that strenuous, you are turning  _ forty _ after all,” Gabriel teased with an impish grin.

Sam pinched Gabriel’s side playfully. “Then what did you have mind?” 

Gabriel choked back a giggle and squirmed away from Sam’s fingers. “Remember that hunt at the college where I made you cum in your pants?”

“Yes, vividly,” Sam groaned. 

“Well, we mentioned doing a little role play where you’re an impressionable student and we corrupt you. Show you the darkside of the naughty force.” Gabriel settled his arms around Sam’s neck and waggled his eyebrows at him, “Maybe even show the poor freshmen a thing or two about spanking.”

Sam flushed and gave a shy sort of smile. “Really?” he asked. 

Gabriel nodded and bent down to kiss the corner of Sam’s mouth. “Just think, a freshman of a certain age, that’d be you, returning to school later in life and experiencing the college debauchery like he wasn’t able to when he was young and impressionable.” 

Sam shivered and nodded. “Okay, yeah, I’d like that.” He smirked. “Good teach, bad teach sort of thing?” 

“I have to talk to Luci to see which he’d prefer, teacher or frat boy. But I do promise that one of us will be spanking that ass of yours before we’re done,” Gabriel kissed Sam on the end of the nose and slowly rose from his lap, “And I personally love cherries.” 

Sam chuckled and smiled. “Alright. Tomorrow night?” he asked. 

“After we put Gumdrop to bed. I’ll tell Cas and Dean to stay in their room and under no circumstances to come in here,” Gabriel smirked as he made a point to look around, “I have plans for this room.” 

“We’re going to have sex in the library?” Sam laughed. “How apropos. I think it’s the one room we haven’t defiled yet.”

“Happy Birthday, Samuel,” Gabriel winked before turning and walking away from his mate while whistling low. Next stop was Lucifer.

. **oOo** .

Lucifer was in the nest, reading one of his romance novels while soft classical music played throughout the room. His eyes flicked up when Gabriel entered. “Mmm, hello,” he murmured. 

Flopping down in the nest, Gabriel propped his head up on his hands and smiled like a cheshire cat but didn’t speak a word.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lucifer asked, turning a page in his book. 

“Oh, for what I just got Sam to agree to you’ll want to pay me a whole dollar.” Gabriel teased. 

“Or I could pay you in kisses,” Lucifer teased back, setting his book down and looking at his brother. “Tell, please.” 

“So Sam is turning forty tomorrow, Yes?” Gabriel sat up and pulled Lucifer’s foot into his lap, lightly rubbing the arch as he spoke. “Our human has agreed to a little playtime for us, right here in the bunker.”

“Exciting,” Lucifer purred at the foot rub and news. “And what are we going to do for this play time?”

“Corrupt a little late in life college nerd,” Gabriel smirked and pressed his thumb into the ball of Lucifer’s foot, “Want to know the best part? He’s agreed to be spanked.”

Lucifer groaned and smirked. “I can spank him?” he asked eagerly. 

Gabriel nodded. “You just have to decide if you’re going to be his professor or his fraternity brother.” 

“Oooohhh, that’s a hard choice,” Lucifer groaned. “Why do you give  _ me  _ the hard choice?”

“Because I love you?” Gabriel smirked.

Lucifer chuckled. “Hmm. . . logically I’d say I’d be the professor,” he admitted. “But to be a frat boy and to spank his ass. . .” He licked his lips in thought. 

Gabriel moved to sit next to his brother and leaned in to whisper. “Just think. A new student, deciding on a career change when he’s forty, then he meets us. His ‘welcome wagon’, there to introduce him to the real meaning of ‘student body’.”

“Mmmm,” Lucifer purred, closing his eyes. “I wanna be the professor. Wanna use part of my General voice.” 

“Then I guess I’ll have to be your wicked TA, won’t I?” Gabriel said as he nipped at the bottom of Lucifer’s jaw.

“Mmm, yes,” Lucifer chuckled, playing with the curls in the back of Gabriel’s hair. “Tomorrow night?”

“Yup, after cake and putting Mary to bed,” Gabriel explained. 

Lucifer smiled. “Awesome. Cuddle until dinner? It’s Dean’s turn to cook tonight.”

Gabriel hummed as he laid his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, “Read to me?” 

“Of course.” Lucifer picked up the book and began reading aloud to his brother, wrapping an arm and a wing around him. 

. **oOo** .

Lucifer straightened everything out on the desk he was using for the role play and looked up at Gabriel. “Is the sweater vest too much?” he asked his brother, dressing in a slate grey suit with a royal blue sweater vest and matching tie, the shirt the color of buttercream frosting.  

Gabriel looked up from where he was wiping down the table where they’d eaten. “Not at all. It’s kinda sexy in a Mr. Rogers way.” 

Lucifer laughed. “You’re horrible,” he teased. 

Smirking up at his brother, Gabriel whistled the tune to the children’s show and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head as he waited patiently.

Sam entered the library a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and an old worn Stanford t-shirt. “Excuse me, is the library still open?” he asked Lucifer, looking like a nervous freshman.

“Yes, it is, just for a few more hours,” Lucifer said with a smile, looking up. “Do you need any help?” 

“I just needed to check a few references for a paper.” Sam explained as he stepped further into the room, taking a moment to rake his eyes over the attractive man in a suit and then quickly avert his gaze. 

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled. “If you need anything, come on over. Gets lonely here, sometimes.”

For the sake of their game, Sam pulled one of the old folklore reference books off the shelf and sat down at the table, facing Lucifer. Opening the tome, he bent down to study the pages but kept lifting his eyes to catch a glimpse of the man. 

Lucifer pretended to be grading papers and answering emails, looking at Sam on occasion to watch him read the ancient text but for the most part waiting for Sam to make the first move. 

Biting his bottom lip, Sam eventually stood with the book in his hand and crosses the room to Lucifer. “Um..I was wondering if you could help me interpret something, ‘Professor’.”

“Of course, my boy, what do you need help with?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam laid the book in front of him and leaned slightly over his shoulder, pointing to a bit of Latin. “I haven’t read Latin in years and I’m rusty.” 

“Let me see here. . . ahh, okay. Are there any words that you recognize?” Lucifer asked, leaning back into his chair so that his shoulder was touching Sam’s chest. 

“Honestly, I only recognize pax.” Sam smiled shyly as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Alright, so let’s start from there,” Lucifer said, pointing to ‘pax’ and starting to walk Sam through the translation. 

When they finished, Sam had ended up fully leaning over the table with one arm braced on the table with his ass up in the air. “Alright, so I get it now. It’s a modified bible verse.” Sam looked back at Lucifer and smiled. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer purred, eyeing Sam’s rear deliciously and with a predatory gleam to his eyes, one that spoke of triumph and the need to pounce. 

Sam straightened up and cleared his throat nervously, feeling his heart start to race at the look . Lucifer was giving him. “Well, thank you again. I should let you get back to work.” 

“My work can wait if you want to stay a moment longer,” Lucifer said smoothly, giving a small eyebrow raise in a slight challenge

“Oh, um Okay.” Sam said as he pulled the book closer to him. “I don’t think I introduced myself. My name’s Sam.”

“Hi, Sam,” Lucifer said warmly. “Professor Morningstar, religious mythologies professor here.” 

“I think I have your class.” Sam said with a bright, almost excited expression. 

“Oh, do you now? Introduction to Religious Mythologies, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 1:30?” Lucifer asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’m trying to study up on your syllabus.” 

Lucifer chucked. “Do you have any questions about the syllabus?” he asked. He placed a warm, gentle hand on Sam’s lower back, as if testing the waters. 

Sam’s eyes darted off to the side when he felt Lucifer’s hand on his back. “N-no. I just want to be prepared.” 

“Do you think you’re prepared, Sam?” Lucifer asked softly, his thumb tracing a slow circle on Sam’s lower spine. 

“I think so?” Sam answered, part of it based in truth because he knew what was going to happen eventually and although he wanted to try, he was a little nervous about it. 

“Excellent. Now, I heard through the school that today is your birthday, Sam.” The archangel’s eyes were sparkling. 

Sam flushed slightly but snorted a bit of a laugh. “It is. I’m forty today and wondering why I’m upheaving my life for college at this age.” 

“The pursuit of learning should not be dampened by age, Sam,” Lucifer said, his hand slowly trailing down to the curve of Sam’s ass.

“So I’ve been told,” Sam shifted a half step closer, dropping his voice a little lower. “Being the oldest student on campus is lonely. I miss talking to grown-ups instead of fending off girls old enough to be my daughter.” 

“Got a bit of a silver fox look,” Lucifer shrugged. “That’s what young girls like nowadays, apparently. Not that I blame them.”

Sam smiled bashfully and ducked his head down like he’d never been complimented in his life. “That’s a new one. Can’t say I’ve been called that before.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Well it suits you. Got anyone at home?” 

“No. I’m...divorced.” 

Lucifer raised a brow and nodded. “I apologize. I shouldn’t have pried.”

“Don’t apologize. We were young and it happened years ago. Never really settled after that.” Sam explained hurriedly, not wanting the professor to feel bad. 

Lucifer nodded and smiled as he gave a light tap on Sam’s ass. “Would you like to?” 

Sam jumped at the pat on his rear and whipped his head around to stare at the man’s hand. “Um… I-I’m not sure.”

Lucifer slowly stood and looked up at Sam. “So much innocence,” he murmured. 

“I’m not innocent,” Sam swallowed hard as he looked into Lucifer’s eyes. There was something about him that was charismatic and riveting that drew a person in. Like a bee to pollen. “But I have to ask. Are you...flirting with me?”

“I’m doing a horrible job of it if you have to ask,” Lucifer chuckled darkly. 

Sam reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I’ve never been hit on by a guy, so I’m a little out of my level of experience.”

“Do you. . . swing that way?” Lucifer asked with a small smirk. 

The taller man’s mouth gaped open as if he was going to say something but the words caught in his throat. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged. “I’ve thought about it but never followed through with it.” 

“Why not?” the professor asked. 

“My family. Father specifically.” Sam huffed slightly, “He’s not kind to those who have that orientation.”

“Sometimes family needs to be damned,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

Sam was about to respond when Gabriel, ‘The Teacher’s Assistant’ for the library, came into the room, dressed in a pair of slacks and a light blue button-down dress shirt. “Mr. Morningstar, I’ve got to shut down for the night. Do you need help with anything else?”

“Ahh, Mr. Novak, do you want to come collect these papers and file them away for me, please?” Lucifer asked with a smile. His eyebrow raised and he gave a discreet lick of his lips. 

“Of course, Sir.” Gabriel said, taking the opportunity to look over the man with Lucifer as he crossed to the table. Liking what he saw, he made sure to bend over the table to gather the papers, putting his round rear on display. 

Sam glanced at the newcomer as he passed but ended up staring when Gabriel collected the papers. 

Lucifer smiled. “Thank you.” He returned his attention to Sam and smiled a bit darkly, licking his lips. 

Gabriel straightened up with a few pads of paper in his hand and turned around to catch Sam’s ogling. “Well, aren’t you a handsome thing.” 

Startled out of his lurid thoughts, Sam looked at Gabriel with the wide eyes of someone getting caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar. “I’m sorry...I-I didn’t...”

Smirking, Gabriel leaned close to Lucifer and murmured. “So I assume you won’t be home tonight?”

“You don’t want to be home tonight either,” Lucifer murmured back with a slow smile.  

“Not really,” Gabriel said as he draped his arm over Lucifer’s shoulder. “So what do you say, big boy? Are you going to play?”

“Play?” Sam asked, “I don’t understand.” 

“Oh, I think you do, or you’re more innocent than I suspect,” Lucifer purred, sliding out of Gabriel’s hold and getting right up to Sam. 

Sam looked between the pair as he chewed on his bottom lip. “So you two are...what? In an open relationship, Poly thing?”

“I guess you could say that,” Lucifer chuckled. “We both know who’s in charge though, right?” He cast a glance at Gabriel. 

“Yes, Sir.” Gabriel replied and took a step forward to run a hand up Sam’s arm. “Please say you’ll play with us?”

Sam looked down at Gabriel as his breath caught in his throat. “I’ve never. With a guy, that is.” 

“That is fine,” Lucifer murmured. “We have. And we’ll be gentle, unless you want us to be rough. And we’ll take care of you.” 

Considering the situation carefully, Sam finally nodded his agreement. “Okay.” he whispered as he tentatively placed a hand on Gabriel’s waist. “We’ll have to go to your place, I live in the dorms right now.” 

“Mr. Novak, would you mind dimming the lights and locking the door, please?” Lucifer said smoothly. 

Gabriel winked at Sam before going off to do as instructed. The lights dimming a second after he turned around the corner. 

Lucifer smirked and looked at Sam who seemed confused by the turn of events. “Problem solved,” he purred. 

“Here? Won’t security find us?” Sam asked as he shifted in his place. 

“No. By the time security does their rounds here, we’ll be long gone,” Lucifer purred. 

“So how do we do this?” Sam asked with a touch of naivete. 

“Well,” Lucifer hummed, guiding Sam back to the desk, “that depends on you, Sam. But there is something that  _ I  _ want to do, but only with your consent.” 

“What do you want to do?” Sam asked, stumbling a little when the back of his legs hit the desk. 

Lucifer leaned in and whispered in Sam’s ear, “I want to bend you over this desk and give you a proper birthday spanking.”

Sam inhaled sharply, his pupils dilating with a spark of arousal as he leaned toward Lucifer. In such close proximity he caught the fragrance of his cologne. It was subtle and reminded him of some kind of citrus. On most men it wouldn’t smell right but on Lucifer, it smelled good. “I didn’t know that was still a tradition after you reached a certain age.”

“You’re back in college, Sam, it’s still a tradition.” Lucifer smiled. 

“So you hold with fraternity ideals. Gonna make me do a keg stand next?” Sam smirked when he pulled back to look at him. 

Gabriel sauntered in wearing nothing but a pair of pale purple panties that he obviously pilfered from Lucifer’s drawers. “Fraternities are nothing like this.” 

Lucifer chuckled and looked at Gabriel. “Why? You have your own. You have  _ plenty  _ of your own.” 

“I like the thought of where they’ve been.” Gabriel wiggled his hips as he joined them. “Plus, yours are more comfortable.”

“Not my fault you prefer lace over satin, now help the poor boy undress, I have an ass to spank.” Lucifer smirked. 

“Lace has a certain aesthetic I like.” Gabriel said as he stalked toward Sam with a lustful leer. “Do you have a name, Gorgeous? Or should I make one up for you?”

“S-sam,” the hunter stammered as his fingers clenched around the edge of the table. 

“Don’t scare the poor boy, Gabriel,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Never,” Gabriel purred while running a hand up Sam’s chest, taking the time to appreciate the contours beneath his shirt. “I’m not scaring you, am I...kitten.” 

Sam frowned at the nickname but the frown quickly disappeared when Gabriel’s fingers grazed over his nipple, giving it a light pinch. “I’m not a kitten,” he sighed as he pressed slightly into Gabriel’s hand. 

“Gabriel, stop playing with the boy and get him undressed,” Lucifer chuckled darkly. “You can tease him later.”

“Yes, Sir,” Gabriel pouted slightly as he tugged at the hem of Sam’s shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. Taking a moment to appreciate the view, Gabriel smirked up at him as his fingers drifted down to his belt. Quickly working it and the fastenings of his pants open, Gabriel shoved his pants down around his ankles, leaving the human in his boxer briefs. 

Lucifer purred and moved closer to Sam, smirking at him. “Do you want me to use the full number of spanks or half the number?” he asked seriously as his fingers trailed along the waistband of Sam’s boxers. 

“Half.” Sam closed his eyes and sighed, lifting his hips slightly in hopes that more was to come. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Lucifer purred, trailing a kiss down Sam’s jaw as he slowly slid off Sam’s boxers, nipping at his pulse point. 

Gabriel took up a position opposite of Lucifer and mirrored his actions, added in a few quick swipes of his tongue along the tender spot under Sam’s ear. Sam’s groan came out more like a breathy rasp as his head started to fall back. 

Lucifer finished sliding Sam’s boxers off and smiled. “Turn around and bend over for me, boy,” he whispered into his ear, nipping the lobe to punctuate his statement. 

Sam hesitated before turning around and lowering himself to the table, pressing his chest to the cool wood and flinching at the temperature difference. His hands clenching and releasing as he tried to reign in his nervousness. 

Lucifer stepped up behind him and gently ran a soothing hand down Sam’s back, knowing his mate had to be nervous. “You safeword, and I stop,” he murmured tenderly. He wasn’t even going to spank Sam that hard, not as hard as he would Gabriel. 

Gabriel circled around the table and leaned over it so he could take Sam’s hands in his, effectively restraining him. “Just close your eyes, kitten and feel. Don’t think about it,” he whispered encouragingly, to which Sam nodded and tried to follow the instructions.

Lucifer ran a soothing hand over Sam’s rear, feeling the tautness of his mate’s rear and he took a deep breath, willing himself not to fuck it up. He smacked Sam’s left cheek gently, yet firmly. 

Sam jerked against the table with a gasp that he let out slowly when another didn’t come right away.

Lucifer waited for Sam to calm down before placing one of the same strength down on the opposite cheek. 

Whimpering weakly, Sam squirmed against the table, not quite sure if he was liking this. He felt too exposed and vulnerable in this position. 

Lucifer placed two more smacks in quick succession on each cheek, making sure to keep a running hand up and down Sam’s back the entire time. 

“You’re doing so well, Kitten. Does it feel good?” Gabriel asked as he rubbed his thumbs over Sam’s hand. 

He nodded after a brief pause, giving him time to think. “It’s starting to. A little.” 

Lucifer landed a tentative harder smack, this time going right above Sam’s hole. 

Sam’s breath hitched in his throat and when he exhaled it was with a moan. 

Lucifer didn’t dare go harder than that as he landed the next few slaps, Sam’s ass getting a healthy pink glow. “Just over halfway there, my boy, how are you doing?” he murmured.

“It stings,” Sam said as he shifted his hips, not sure if he was begging for more or not. “But it feels kinda nice.”  

Lucifer nodded and he rubbed his hand over Sam’s warm ass. “You’re beautiful like this, Sam,” he murmured. 

Gabriel kissed Sam’s cheek and stroked a hand over his hair. “Do you want to continue?” 

“Yes,” Sam affirmed as he pushed his hips out toward Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam’s back before landing another solid smack on his ass, his fingers grazing his taint. 

A yelp sounded from Sam’s mouth as he lurched forward. “Shit, Luc’.” he hissed before arching his back as if begging for more. That one felt good, really good when Lucifer’s fingers made contact with his taint. 

“Need that again, boy?” Lucifer breathed. 

Gabriel smirked as he slid away from the table and ducked down underneath, crawling toward the pair. When he reached them, he licked across the tip of Sam’s cock that was hanging down, half hard and neglected. 

Sam’s groaned and rocked his hips forward as he felt himself swelling, “Yes.”

Lucifer repeated the smack exactly, watching Gabriel and chuckling. 

Opening his mouth wide, Gabriel sucked the tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth causing Sam to moan even louder when Lucifer struck him. 

Lucifer landed two smacks a piece to each of Sam’s cheeks, wondering if the same sounds would happen. 

Sam bucked up against Lucifer’s hand, torn between moaning for the pleasure he was starting to feel from the spanking or from Gabriel teasingly sucking him. 

Lucifer ran his hand along Sam’s red rear with a smirk, watching him arch into it before landing another one on top of his hole with a smirk. 

“Please,” Sam begged. 

“Please what, Sam?” Lucifer purred. 

He twisted around and looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the angel. “More.” 

“More what?” the archangel prompted. 

“Sucking...and your hand.” Sam groaned, his hips bucking forward when Gabriel sank down further along his length. 

“Alright, you only have four more to go. Do you want them a little harder, or not?” Lucifer murmured. 

Sam nodded and braced his hands on the table. “Harder.”

Lucifer nodded and gave Sam a gentle little tap before giving him a crack not unlike Sam’s own across the top of his left ass cheek. 

Crying out in a mix of surprise and arousal, Sam’s fingernails scratched over the tabletop. 

Lucifer repeated the last three in a row, same strength and intensity as before, across the top of his right cheek and on the bottom for both of them. “And that’s twenty,” he murmured. 

By the time Lucifer had finished, Sam’s thighs were quaking and he was panting in short gasps. 

Gabriel popped up from underneath the table to where he’d been standing before, a cheeky grin on his face. “He almost came on that last one.”

“Oh, did he now?” Lucifer chuckled. “Sam? Color?” he asked as he ran a soothing hand up and down his back. 

“Y-yellow.” Sam muttered as he tried to push himself up and failed. 

Lucifer caught Sam and held him close, running fingers through his hair. 

“Just need a minute.” Sam said as he leaned into Lucifer’s hold. 

“That’s fine, Sam,” Lucifer soothed, kissing his forehead. “It was fairly intense.”

Gabriel snapped up a bottle of water and pressed it into Lucifer’s free hand. “But did you like it?” 

Nodding, Sam rested his forehead on Lucifer’s shoulder, “It took a while at first but it got better.” 

“That’s the way it usually is,” Lucifer murmured, opening the water and holding it to Sam’s lips. 

Sam’s hand came up to cover the angel’s to help guide the bottle. After a few large swallows he let out a soft groan as he shifted his hips, his hardened erection pressing against Lucifer’s hip. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam’s temple. 

“It’s strange,” Sam started and tried to straighten up to standing but then realized quickly he’d rather stay right where he was, “Part of me wants to get off but another part wants to just stay like this.” 

“Why is that strange?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Sam looked up with a slight smirk, “I usually don’t get to the cuddly stage until after I cum.” 

Lucifer laughed. “True, I suppose. But spankings tend to be emotional, even when there really isn’t a physical release.” He shrugged. “If that makes sense.”

“It leaves you open...raw,” Sam murmured as he toyed with the lapel of Lucifer’s jacket. 

“Vulnerable,” Gabriel added as he stroked a hand over Sam’s shoulders. 

“Very much so,” Lucifer agreed. “It’s overwhelming. But afterwards? You feel so much better. Relaxed.” 

“I’m not completely relaxed,” Sam tilted his head and playfully nipped at the edge of Lucifer’s jaw. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Do you want to continue?”

“Depends on what’s on the menu,” Sam finally straightened up and stretched, his arms extending over his head before lowering to rest on each angel’s shoulder. 

“Well,” Lucifer hummed. “I was looking forward to licking you open and sliding into you while you remained bent over my desk. . .”

With a brief smile, Sam turned around and gracefully bent over the table, then grasped the cheeks of his ass and spread himself open. This was a birthday present he could get behind. 

“Oh  _ my, _ ” Lucifer purred as he kneeled behind Sam, licking his lips. “That’s a delicious little hole. And it’s all for me.” 

“And Gabriel if he wants. Unless you don’t want to share,” Sam teasingly wiggled his hips. 

Gabriel reached out and ran a gentle hand over one of Sam’s reddened cheeks. “Sounds like we have a greedy kitten, Heylel.” 

“It certainly sounds like that,” Lucifer chuckled, raking his teeth lightly over Sam’s other cheek. 

Sam groaned and tried to push back into their touches. “Always greedy.”

Lucifer looked at his brother. “Want first taste?”

Shaking his head, Gabriel knelt beside his brother. “You first, I’ll find something to amuse myself.”

Lucifer smirked and leaned in to place a long lick up Sam’s hole. 

Groaning low and long, Sam bucked up against Lucifer to seek out more contact, something more to satisfy the slow burning ache within him.

Lucifer licked across his hole again, letting the forks of his split tongue linger a second longer than the rest of his tongue. 

“Oh God!” Sam blasphemed as his hands scrabbled at the table top.

Lucifer landed a gentle spank on Sam’s right cheek as he licked around the hole lazily. “What have I told you about using my Father’s name in bed?”

“Use as needed,” Sam groaned. 

“Was it needed?” Lucifer asked as he drew back to contemplate his next lick. 

Sam whined at the loss of Lucifer’s tongue and tried to tempt him back by undulating his hips against the table. What he hadn’t counted on was the sensation of the cool wood rubbing up against his cock which dragged a soft mewl from the human.

Lucifer chuckled and leaned in to secure his lips around Sam’s puffy hole. 

Sam cursed again as he started to ride against Lucifer’s mouth. “Jesus Christ! Stop teasing, Luc’.” 

Lucifer smirked and sucked on Sam’s hole, his tongue sliding easily into it. 

“Yes… oh… yes, more Luc’. Give it to me,” Sam panted briefly before it turned into a low keen as Gabriel kissed the side of the hunter’s hip and wrapped a hand around his cock. Gently stroking it in time with Lucifer’s movements. 

Lucifer chuckled and let loose all his skills and tricks of a rimjob onto Sam’s fluttering hole. 

After a minute more of Lucifer’s tongue doing it’s best to bury itself as deep as possible, Sam’s legs began to tremble as he felt his orgasm spiralling out of control. “I-I’m gonna..” he gasped a moment before his whole body tensed up with a silent scream as he came hot and messy onto the floor. 

Lucifer licked and sucked at Sam’s hole throughout his whole orgasm and smirked as he withdrew.

“God..damn,” Sam exclaimed as he started to come down from his high. His whole frame going limp. 

Lucifer finished drawing away, smacking his lips with a satisfied smile. “Mmm, delicious.” 

Gabriel hummed in agreement as he sucked one of his fingers clean of Sam’s release. “Better than chocolate.” 

“Damn straight it is,” Lucifer said, leaning in to lick one of Gabriel’s fingers clean. 

“So now that our kitten has given up his cream, what do we do with him?” Gabriel asked with a smirk. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Hmm... Let’s give him a break. Bend over, Gabe.” 

“Me?!” Gabriel asked in playful incredulity. “I don’t need no spankin’.”

“Not gonna spank you unless you want it,” Lucifer purred. 

Gabriel slowly stood and laid down beside Sam and laced his fingers with the human, giving his knuckles a quick kiss and then wiggled his panty clad hips at Lucifer. 

Lucifer chuckled and ran his hand up and down Gabriel’s satin covered rear. 

“He’s in a teasing mood tonight,” Sam sounded amused by that fact as he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the table and run a loving hand over Gabriel’s shoulder.

“I can tell,” Gabriel replied as he looked over his shoulder at his brother, “If you take a picture it’ll last longer.” 

Lucifer chuckled and slowly brought Gabriel’s panties down. 

“So what are you going to do to our little messenger?” Sam asked as he slid down to sit in one of the chairs still around the table. 

“I’m gonna fuck him.” 

“Doesn’t feel like it at the moment,” Gabriel sassed. 

“Oh it  _ will _ .” Lucifer promised with a dark chuckle as he slapped Gabriel’s now unclothed rear. 

Gabriel let out a yelp and narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a heavy handed feather brain?”

“Only bratty little angels,” Lucifer grinned as he slid two fingers into his brother’s hole. 

“No-not bratty,” Gabriel grunted as he was breached. “Determined.”

Sam snorted as he watched the two angels. “And goading your brother.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Do you want to continue this goading?” 

Gabriel snuck a look over his shoulder once more, making sure Lucifer could see the twinkle of mischief in his eye, “Maaaybeee.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Goadeth away.” 

“You're in one of those immovable moods tonight, aren’t you?” Gabriel grunted when Lucifer’s hand came down on his ass again.

“Yes.” Lucifer grinned. 

Gabriel thumped his head down on the table in defeat. If he knew anything in this universe, it was that when his brother was being toppy and stubborn, there was no way around it. “Fine,” he sighed, “Have your wicked way with me.” 

“Oh I will, little brother,  _ I will. _ ” Lucifer’s grin was absolutely feral as his two long fingers skated over Gabriel’s prostate. 

Jumping at the intense jolt of pleasure that coursed through him, Gabriel pulled his hips away from Lucifer’s seeking fingers only to roughly push them back again to fuck himself on his brother’s hand. 

“Eager, are we?” Lucifer chuckled as he slowly added a third finger. 

“I just spent the better part of a half hour with Sam’s dick in my mouth without touching myself. What do you think?” Gabriel groaned. 

“Well, that wasn’t  _ my  _ fault, now was it?” Lucifer grinned darkly. “I never said you couldn’t touch yourself while you were sucking Sam’s cock.”

“No, but I know- _ oh damn, there- _ I know how you are.” Gabriel lifted a leg and braced a knee on the edge of the table to open himself wider. 

“Such a good little boy for me,” Lucifer purred, leaning in and nipping the back inner part of Gabriel’s thigh. 

Gabriel slid a hand underneath him to wrap a hand around his cock and roughly stroke it. “Yes, a good boy. Now fuck me,” he demanded as his rolled and twisted his hips to drive Lucifer’s fingers deeper. 

Lucifer simply slapped Gabriel’s ass hard. “Ask nicely and stop playing with your dick,” he commanded. “ _ Boy. _ ” There was the General persona, only thinly veiled by a caring professor voice. 

“Oh fuck.” Gabriel groaned and stopped stroking in favor of gently squeezing himself. “Don’t make me beg tonight.” 

“Remove your hand, or I stop,” Lucifer threatened. 

Gabriel gave his brother a challenging smirk. “Make me… General.” 

Lucifer withdrew his fingers and landed a resounding spank onto Gabriel’s ass before withdrawing completely. “I warned you.” 

With a whimper, Gabriel rolled over so that he was lying fully on the table with his feet braced on the edge and legs spread wide. “You sure you want to miss this fun?” he teased as he started to stroke himself slowly while the other hand wandered down to cup his balls. 

Lucifer blinked and within moments Gabriel was effectively tied down to the table with Lucifer’s Grace, his eyes glowing ice blue briefly. “The only fun will be what I deign to give you, boy.” 

Sam watched their interaction with a growing amount of interest. At least if his slow plumping cock were any indication. A small part of him was even amazed that he could get hard a second time at his age. “He did warn you, Gabe.” 

Gabriel looked at Lucifer with a spark of defiance and heated lust in his eyes. “All talk and no action, Heylel.”

“Would you like to cum tonight?” Lucifer asked innocently. 

“The real question is, do you?” Gabriel asked with a smirk.

“Oh,  _ I  _ will be cumming tonight, there’s no question of that.” Lucifer trailed a finger up Gabriel’s inner arm. “The question is, will you? Because bad boys don’t cum, Gabriel.” 

“I think I’ve been saintly.” Gabriel said with wide eyes as he slowly started to realize that Lucifer was entirely serious. 

“Disobeying your commanding officer is saintly?” Lucifer asked lightly, a slow smirk spreading across his face as he watched Gabriel’s facial expression change. 

“I wasn’t disobeying. I was urging him toward a more expedient course of action.” Gabriel explained while trying to strain at the tethers of Lucifer’s grace.

“Perhaps the more expedient course of action wasn’t what he wanted,” Lucifer smirked. 

Gabriel growled in frustration and thumped his head down on the table. 

“Yes?” Lucifer purred. “Do you want something, boy?” 

“You know what I want, Heylel.” Gabriel muttered without looking at him.

“Come on, say it,” Lucifer purred. “If you’re good and ask politely, I’ll let you cum twice tonight.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel lifted his head just enough to meet Lucifer’s gaze. “Please Heylel, fuck me.”

“Almost there.” Lucifer winked.

“Dammit, what do you want me to say?” Gabriel nearly whined

Lucifer leaned in and nosed along Gabriel’s neck. “You know what you want to call me,” he purred. “Three syllables. A title. I know you love shouting it as you writhe beneath me.” 

Gabriel shuddered at Lucifer’s words and closed his eyes as he whispered a simple word. “General.”

“There we go. Now can my boy ask for what he wants completely and utterly?” Lucifer purred. 

“Please General, fuck me.” Gabriel finally capitulated with a mewl.

“Was that so hard?” Lucifer whispered as he kneeled between Gabriel’s legs.

“I can think of things that are harder.” he growled, irritated that he was still bound by Lucifer’s grace to the table. 

Lucifer tsked and smirked as he slid three fingers into Gabriel’s hole. “Did you want to ask something else of me, boy?” he asked lightly, fingers skating over his prostate before firmly massaging it. 

“It’d be nice to be untied.” Gabriel strained against the invisible bonds but it only managed to drive Lucifer’s fingers deeper, pulling a deep groan from the smaller angel.

Lucifer smirked. “Ask nicely.” 

“Oh for fu-please, General. Release me.” 

“Such a good boy.” Lucifer undid the bonds and in thirty seconds was sliding hard and fast into Gabriel, keeping him lightly pinned to the table. 

Gabriel grunted at the tense stretch of his brother inside him and wrapped his legs around Lucifer’s waist. 

Lucifer grinned wolfishly down at his brother and began slamming into him hard and fast, using the table as leverage for his unholy thrusts. 

Soft mewls and pants quickly turned into wailing cries as Lucifer’s cock drove into Gabriel’s prostate repeatedly. His cock wept drop after drop of precome down his shaft as it bobbed erratically between them.

“Such a good boy underneath me,” Lucifer crooned in his deep, military style voice as he decorated Gabriel’s shoulders with love bites and hickeys. “You enjoy your General fucking you like this, boy?”

“y-YES!” Gabriel cried out as he arched up against Lucifer’s mouth. “Please Sir...please.” 

“Mmm, please what, boy?” Lucifer chuckled against Gabriel’s throat.  

Gabriel tugged at one of Lucifer’s arms as if urging him to move. “Cum, General. Let me come.” 

“You want to cum?” Lucifer smiled. “Then cum.” 

Sighing in relief, Gabriel wrapped his hand around his cock and started to roughly stroke himself, pulling the filthiest sounds from his mouth that either Sam or Lucifer had heard.

“You sound so pretty,” Lucifer purred, licking across Gabriel’s collarbone, on the brink himself. “Cum, boy.” 

With a small hiccup, Gabriel tightened his arm around Lucifer’s shoulders as he began to quake under his brother. His hole clenched tight around Lucifer’s cock, milking him for all he was worth. The sound of his moans filled the room as he came hot and sticky between their stomachs. 

Lucifer lasted a few more short thrusts before cumming deep inside of Gabriel with a groan. 

Gabriel pulled him down into brief, tender kiss that only lasted a few seconds before pulling back with half-cocked grin. “You’re bossy.” 

“And you’re short,” Lucifer replied with a chuckle. 

“Technically, I’m taller than you by an inch or two outside the vessel.” Gabriel relaxed his hold. 

“If you’re counting that then I’m actually shorter than both of you.” Sam said from his slouched position in the chair, his chest striped with what looked like a fresh load of his cum. His skin looked newly flushed around his neck from his orgasm.

Lucifer chuckled as he looked at Sam. “I suppose you are,” He mused playfully. He looked down at his brother. “You know better than to goad me when I’m feeling all soldierly,” he scolded playfully. 

“No one has ever accused me of being smart.” Gabriel leaned up and pecked Lucifer on the lips. “Now let me up so I can kiss our moose. You got all the birthday kisses earlier.”

“Now who’s the bossy one?” Lucifer teased but did as Gabriel requested, cracking his back as he stood up. 

Gabriel swatted at Lucifer’s rear as he passed and then curled up in Sam’s lap, giving him a long kiss. “Happy Birthday, Sam.” 

“Thanks, Gabe.” Sam said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. 

Lucifer yelped and smiled at his two husbands. “Good birthday, Sam?” he asked. 

“Tiring but good.” Sam said with a satiated smile. “Totally makes up for finding my first gray hair this morning.”

Lucifer chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Going all silver fox on us?” he teased. 

“I hope not for at least another ten years.” Sam sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“You’d look very distinguished. And still as hot as ever.” Lucifer beamed. 

Sam huffed through his nose, “And when I’m eighty you two will still look thirty. I’ll be the dirty old man with men a fraction of his age.”

Lucifer chuckled and nuzzled at Sam’s cheek. “ _ Au contraire, mon amor,”  _ he murmured lovingly. “ _ We  _ are the dirty old men with a man a very tiny fraction of their age.” 

“He’s right, Sam. You’ll be our little kitten even when you’re over a hundred.” Gabriel kissed the tip of his nose, “And even then you’ll be as handsome as the first day I saw you.”

“Likely. I think Gabriel found his subspace nickname for you. You’re his kitten.” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Might even give you a saucer of milk and a ball of yarn to play with.” Gabriel smirked as he stood up with a stretch. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m filthy and need a wash. Bath bombs will be implemented in fifteen minutes for anyone who wants to join.”

Lucifer grinned and held his hand out to Sam. “Come along, birthday boy. After the bath I’ll rub some cream onto your ass.” 

Sam took Lucifer’s hand and stood with a stifled grunt as one of his knees complained at the movement. “Only if I get to scrub your back.” 

“Front, back, side. You can scrub any angle of angel you want.” Gabriel said as he slung his arm around Sam’s waist and insinuated himself between Lucifer and the human. With a gentle tug to both of them, Gabriel led his mates down the hall to their room, leaving the library pristine as if no one had even been there, so they could finish the birthday celebration. 


End file.
